Usuario discusión:Asater
-- 02:02 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Infobox Hola, . Ninguna pregunta es tonta, puedes hacer todas las que quieras y las responderé con gusto. Al hacer click en el botón "Editar" en tu página de usuario, ya podrías editar el infobox. Si no puedes hacerlo (porque en su lugar ves una especie de pieza de rompecabezas verde o porque simplemente no aparece) se debe a que estás utilizando el "editor de texto enriquecido". Te recomiendo que cambies al "Editor de Texto Tradicional". Al principio te podrá parecer un poco difícil, pero a la larga verás cómo todo te resulta fácil y sin errores. Para saber como realizar el cambio ve esta página. Si tienes más dudas o problemas, no dudes en avisarme. Saludos.-- 00:02 16 oct 2010 (UTC) :Una vez esté activado el editor tradicional, solo deberás hacer click en "Editar" y añadir tu imagen en el campo |imagen= del infobox. No olvides . En sí, puedes poner cualquier imagen puesto que se trata de tu perfil personal, pero siempre recomendamos que esté relacionada con Metroid. De todos modos, es tú decisión. Saludos.-- 01:01 16 oct 2010 (UTC) : Debes poner el nombre del archivo de la siguiente forma |imagen=Metroid.jpg. Ten en cuenta que la imagen deberá estar subida primero. Puedes subirlas aqui: . Si te sale en letras rojas quiere decir que el archivo no existe; o no lo has subido todavía o has puesto el nombre mal. Si tienes más dudas o problemas, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 01:13 16 oct 2010 (UTC) : Jeje, no te preocupes. Mira, sigue los siguientes pasos: * En una ventana nueva, abre Subir archivo (haz click). * Haz click en el botón "Examinar" y elige la imagen (debe estar guardada en tu PC). * Escoge la licencia que corresponda en el menú "Licencia:" (hay varias opciones para escoger, elige la que concuerde con la imagen que estás subiendo). * Haz click en "Subir un archivo" y espera que cargue. * Cuando ya la haya subido, estarás en una página llamada "Archivo:". Por ejemplo, si subes una imagen llamada "Samus.png", estarás en "Archivo:Samus.png". * Ve a tu página de usuario y haz click en "Editar". El código del infobox saldrá donde lo hayas puesto, búscalo. * Copia "Samus.png" (ejemplo) y pegalo después de |imagen= (tendría que quedar así: |imagen=Samus.png). * Haz click en "Grabar la página". Ya debería estar. Si aun así, no funciona, tu tan solo sube la imagen y yo la pondré en tu página. Pero primero intenta, que siempre es bueno aprender. Si tienes más preguntas, avísame.-- 01:52 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Me alegra que funcionara. Si tienes dudas o problemas en el futuro, avísame. Saludos.-- 02:12 16 oct 2010 (UTC) hola!!! hola asater! mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Stricknit es un gusto saber que te unieras a la wiki y espero que colabores bastante, si tienes alguna duda de los juegos de la saga en general (tengo todos los juegos :3) no dudes en avisarme! salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 13:55 17 oct 2010 (UTC) hola nuevamente Bueno la verdad me agrada saludar y conocer gente en la wiki pero no entendi algo a que te refieres con "projimo"??? O_o por cierto si me puedes contactar en mi msn: Stricknit_Knight@yahoo.com xD, por cierto trata de firmar tus mensajes en la barra de editacion te sale, tambien te sale como recordatori al dejar cualquier mensaje, con el tiempo puedes "enchular" tu firma. *PD: bien! ya has logrado a entrar a la tabla de lideres! ahora tendras que editar para ganar un lugar de honor en ella ¿podras con el desafio? :salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:48 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Federacion galactica Hola asater! como te ha ido? oye resulta que vi tu edicion en la federacion galactica y dejame decirte que tuve que borrarla puesto que lo de la vacuna ya se explico en Other M, y lo otro NO ES NEUTRAL a que me refiero no se puede agregar informacion como: "Que eventos preparara el nuevo juego? Como se explicaria esto? esta ultima se podria cambiar por lo siguiente Se desconoce como se explicaria este evento o algo asi, puede consultarle a nuestro burocrata Metrox para mas info, tambien puede a realizar la edicion pero sin los puntos de vista no neutral salu2 *PD: anda ya llevas 120 puntos eres rapido xD. *PD de la PD: te invito a leer mis fan fics que estan en mi blog!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:26 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Saludos y Questions Diarios. Hola, . Claro que puedes crear blogs, siempre y cuando sea un tema relacionado con Metroid, puedes hacer cuantos blogs quieras. Para crearlo, haz click en la pestaña "Blog" en tu página de usuario. Los blogs, a diferencia de los artículos, pueden estar repetidos, nunca será 100% el mismo contenido porque lo escriben personas diferentes. Saludos.-- 20:27 19 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias por tus comentarios ;) Gracias por tus comentarios asater!!, la verdad sobre lo que dijiste en el comentario del cap.3 sera explicado y espero dejar con sorpresa a los lectores xD, sobre lo otro de la federacion galactica, no te preocupes ¡yo hize algo peor! en los inicos cree un articulo totalmente malo (con muchas cosas como si fuera un comentario de foro DX) pero de eso prefiero no hablar XD, por cierto ¡felicidades has conseguido un logro de la suerte! varios usuario lo han conseguido pero considerando que hace poco que iniciaste en la wiki si que es genial que lo haya conseguido tan pronto, tu primer logro dorado xP y lo otro de Other M.... la verdad ¿No jugarlo? para nada tienes que probarlo sin duda un gran juego bien cuidado y con el toque que solo Nintendo puede dar, y en lo que es corto....... emm eso dependeria de cuanto te tardes en ganarlo (el mas corto para mi es Metroid Fusion, un juego genial pero me lo gano al 100% en 2 horas con 15 minutos xD, aunque eso se debe a que lo e jugado como 31349109421049 veces, de hecho ya se le presentan unos cuantos errores) pero lo que si considero es que Other M es un poco lineal.Salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:35 19 oct 2010 (UTC) ssss MMM...bueno estudiar es el pan de cada dia, asi que se podria decir que sip, bueno acabo de terminar de estudiar y estaba realizando una tarea y de paso estar en Metroidover xD (truquillos mios :p) bueno creo que en un ratito mas me desconecto, bueno cuidate y nos vemos! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:49 19 oct 2010 (UTC)